


Weird Timing

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Weird Timing

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Sophie said with a smile as she came into Kate’s new bar.

Ever since the night of Kate’s kidnapping the two had slowly become friends again.

“Thanks, I think,” Kate said with a tone of confusion.

Sophie shook her head, “Sorry dumb thing to say.”

“No it’s fine, I just usually don’t celebrate this time of year you know.”

“Right.” Sophie looked around. “This place is coming along great.”

“Not bad for my first acquisition, hu?”

“Not bad at all. Gotta ask: “The Hold Up,” what’s with the name?”

Kate smiled, “Just a little run on joke.”

“Because of the guy across the street?”

“You got that hu?”

“Kate, you’re not one to back down when it comes to that sort of thing. I sometimes wish I had your courage.”

Kate smiled slightly. Ever since Crisis the word had a whole new meaning. She had become a paragon of courage according to the multi-verse. It took on a whole new sense of responsibility. 

“Maybe you can someday,” Kate replied.

“Yeah maybe.” On the counter was a copy of the CatCo issue that had revealed Batwoman as gay. “Why am I not surprised?”

Kate shrugged, “I find it interesting.”

“You ever wonder why she did it, why she decided to come out? She never did say why in the article.”

“Why do you think she did?” Kate said as she turned the tables around.

“I don’t know. Maybe it was her way of being herself. I mean how could she be a public figure and not be true to who she is?”

“Public figure or not people should be who they are regardless.”

Sophie nodded. She looked at the cover for a moment before looking at Kate with a smile.

“So I was thinking about grabbing a bite after work, want to join?”

“Are you like asking me out?”

“No why would I do that?”

“You tell me. What about you and Tyler?”

Sophie took a deep breath, “Yeah that’s complicated and by that I mean nonexistent.”

Kate knew what Sophie was talking about. Sophie had revealed her secret to Kate while as Batwoman. Of course Kate had to play it off like she herself had no idea.

“What happened?”

“We got a quick divorce.”

“Sophie, I-,”

Sophie brushed it off. “He didn’t think I was being honest with myself which is kind of why I think tonight would be good and not just for me but for us.”

“Together…on Valentine’s…you couldn’t have chosen a different day?”

“Yeah my timing is kind of a bit off but why not?”

“No yeah, it’s just that I’m not sure anything would be available tonight.”

“I can call in a few favors. What do you say, you in?”

Kate smiled.

*****

“Woah,” said Luke, “Nice suit. You going out or something?”

“Or something?”

“Kate Kane going out on Valentine’s Day. Who’s the girl?”

Kate looked up from what she was working on at her desk. “Sophie.”

“You’re kidding me right?”

“I know it’s weird right. I should cancel.”

“No, no it’s not weird. You’ve only wanted to be with her again since like forever. You should go. The city will be fine without Batwoman for one night.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Go. Even Batwoman needs a day off.”

“Okay that couldn’t be further from the truth. The city needs Batwoman.”

“The city will always need Batwoman but Kate Kane also needs to have a life. So you go and have fun and I’ll just be here pining for a girlfriend of my own.”

Kate just shook her head at him.

*****

“You really did pull some strings didn’t you,” Kate said when she and Sophie sat in one of the best restaurants in the city.

“What can I say, I know people.”

“My favorite wine,” Kate said as she looked at the bottle in the bucket of ice. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were the one about to propose tonight.”

“Ha, funny but no. Not yet anyways.”

“Not yet. So you do think there’s a chance of us getting back together at some point.”

“Yeah, I mean, I guess so. It’s hard for us to keep dancing around this thing.”

“I agree. I’m just not sure it’s a good idea.”

“I thought you wanted this.”

“I do, there’s just a lot more…complications.”

“What kind of complications?”

“I’m not who I was five years ago, Soph. A lot has changed.”

“I’m not the same person either, Kate. Everyone changes, no one stays the same person as they once were.”

Kate nodded. “Look, if we’re going to do this then I don’t want to go into it blindly. You deserve to know who I am with no secrets. And trust me I am the last person who I thought would be in this position.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You remember that article you pointed out to me earlier.”

“The one about, Batwoman sure.”

“Think it through, Sophie.”

Sophie did just that. She thought of the moments that stuck out to her when Kate was involved, how she had handled herself the night in the garage, the look in her eyes, the same look that Batwoman had given her when she’d saved her life back on the platform. Batwoman. She thought back to the headline on the CatCo magazine.

“You’re-,”

“You got it,” Kate said in understanding.

“But how, I mean-,”

“That’s kind of a long story and one I’m willing to tell you but only if you want to know. It’s dangerous in being with me, Sophie but I wanted you to know in case you’re not able to go through with this.”

“I thought I had figured it out but then I thought I was wrong. Turns out I was right all along. It was you, always has been.”

“Yeah.”

Sophie reached out for Kate’s hand. “Then no one has to know. We’ll just be Sophie Moore and Kate Kane. A Crow agent and a real-estate agent dating.”

“You’re serious?”

“Why not? Kate we have been going around in circles for a long time. Maybe it’s time to try things out again. I don’t care who you are at this point. I won’t even tell your dad. I just want to be with you and I know you want to be with me too.”

“We’d be taking a risk.”

“Then it’s worth the risk.”

Kate smiled at Sophie. Now that the secret was out it was to be the start of something new.


End file.
